wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Xe'Voh Sept
Xe'Voh is A Tau Sept loyal to the Tau Empire that specializes in Frontal Assaults, Support Roles And Vehicle/Battlesuit Construction found in the Eastern Fringes and next to Sept T'olku History The Xe'Voh Sept was created during the 2nd Sphere Expansion in 808.M39, Imperial Calendar. Before the System being taken by the Tau Empire, The Planet was known by the name of Arkus, A Freezing Death World found at the edge of the solar system, This planet being once an Astarte World before the Chapter being destroyed upon their home planet by an unknown cause. One Expedition Fleet by the Sa'Ceea Sept found itself inside the solar system after months of travel, Being at the edge they landed upon Arkus, Sending Squads of Drones to check the area for any signs of life, Upon the 7th day after landing the forces of the Expedition Fleet traversed the tundra until reaching a giant Fortress inside of a mountain, The Fire Cast using their battlesuits prayed open the main entrance door of the Fortress, Inside rows of corpses of Astartes bearing unknown Liveries and colors to the Tau, laid on the ground motionless, One of the Shas'El took off one of the trashumans helmets revealing that the corpses were very old; The only parts remaining of their bodies was the reinforced skeleton structure in a crumbling state. Following each corridor corpses and broken machinery would lay, The walls were broken into pieces and some wings of the fortress were blocked by wreckage and debris. The Earth Cast and Ethereal Cast would reach the Sanctorum where all documents and history of the chapter was stored, After this discovery the world would be selected as the Prime World for this Sept. Cities were raised from blocks Steel and Concrete, At their exists Giant walls adorned with Reinforcements to make a sturdy defense, On top hundreds of Fire Warriors would stay watching for any activity. The Fortress became the Headquarters of the Sept where Shash'O and the Aun would reside, The Corpses being buried behind the structure, as a sign of respect After the full construction of the Prime World a transmission was sent by the Ethereals to T'au to signal that a new Sept was founded, The New Sept was named Xe'Voh or Cold Steal in Low Gothic after the environment of the planet and the gigantic amount of Iron Deposits under the planets thick shell of ice. As for the Colors all leaders of the Castes decided that they will use the colors and the way applied to the armor like the Corpses found upon the world. It is unknown for what reason they decided to do such thing, The only thing known was that it bore a big importance and a air of respect by the High Leaders. Soon the newly founded Sept would enter the second stage of building, The Annexation of all planets in the system. At first the Tau would try and negotiate with each planet to join them, Until realizing that this worlds were full of Gue'Vesa that were in a tribalistic state, The Shas'O at that time decided to just execute all the leaders of tribes in order to gain the loyalty of all tribes, This campaign of honorable duels lasted for a few hundred days. At the end of this campaign the Sept would gain control of the entire system. This Sept garnered a reputation for their willingness to aid other Septs in need and for their amazing quality the armors and vehicles are constructed. Many Septs tend to request vehicles or new supplies of armors from Xe'Voh. The Secret being that the iron compounds are sub type of iron that is more resistant to cold environments and overall more stronger then others iron sub-types found in that cluster of stars. Because of their specialty the Sept has a huge amount of Fire, Earth and Air Cast personnel. Sept Xe'Voh is geographically close to Sept T'olku. Because of such close proximity the 2 Septs often trade between one another. This back and forth type of trading and diplomatic meeting between Water and Eathereal Casts of each Sept led to them gaining a friendship bond which would boost their resource trade between one another and other close Tau Septs and also would share forces if under attack. As of 112.M42 the Sept went throw minimal amounts of battles with the Imperium and all were in a defensive nature, It isn't know if the Sept might be a priority to the Imperium or it being lower in the list of priorities to make room for the more Aggressive Septs. Notable Campaigns Claiming of the Prime System (818-848 M39) The Leaders of the Fire Caste went on a campaign to pacify the planets filled of tribalistic humans through the way of honorable combat, Fighting the War Chief of each tribe through melee bare handed. All fights where done inside a Gladiator arena made by the humans to show the power of a tribe before the others. The Campaign ended when the last tribe was integrated in the Sept after one of the Fire Cast heroes killed the War Chief of the Snow Brutes. The Hero losing his arm in the process. First Defense Of Xe'Voh (001-003 M40) A lost fleet of the Imperial Guard found themselves about the Prime World of Xe'Voh, The Guardsmen dropping using Valkyries landing upon the out skirts of Cities, The Attack was handled in a heavily defensive nature using battle suits to push back any advancement until a stalemate forced the Guard to leave the planet. Since then the orbital cannons were added and heavily upgraded with the help of Septs specializing in it. Assault of Ka'roh (471-476 M40) At the plead of a Sept, Xe'Voh supplied forces to help reconquer a planet lost to Orks. Leading the Forces being Commander Ice Talon. The forces landing next to the battlefield. When the doors opened of the ships the Fire Casts began shooting their pulse rifles and forming V formations in order to efficiently use surgical strikes. The Planet after 5 years of fighting was liberated. During the fighting the entire force sent was killed in action. For those who perished while fighting a statue was erected as a memorial. Second Defense of Xe'Voh (999.M40-201.M41) The second Defense of Xe'Voh was against the second wave of Orcs that left Ka'Roh and found themselves upon Xe'Voh. For 200 Years the Sept battle the wave of orks until the spores froze upon the tundra. After all spores were collected were then put in an incinerator and the incinerator thrown into the systems Star. From 201.M41 to 112.M42 the Sept never participated in any War. This has let the Sept to drastically reconstruct the Prime Worlds and the other 5 planets in their solar system making them Iron Bastions that are hard to pierce through. Tactical Doctrine The Tactical Doctrine of the Sept is that of the Mont'Ka. This doctrine refers to direct assault comprised of surgical strikes and riot control. Groups of 5 to 10 Fire Casts that would form a V formation while charging the enemy providing a covering fire for others squads as well as making enemies shield from the fire until the squad reach melee distance. The Battlesuit squads often remain at range until running out of ammo. Vehicle squads tend to remain at medium range in order to remain in combat for longer periods Ranks The Xe'Voh Sept is known to have a unique Structure for the Casts, having a wider chain of command. All Xe'Voh Ranks are: *'Gak - Enlisted *'Saal - Conscript *'La - Soldier 3rd Class *'Dah - Soldier 2nd Class *'Bru - Soldier 1st Class *'I - Specialist Soldier *'Ui - Veteran Soldier *'Kra - Corporal/Squad Leader *'Xae - Sergeant *'El - Officers *'Vra - Minor *'Mil - Captains *'Pre - Lieutenant 2nd Class *'Kar - Lieutenant 1st Company *'O - Commander *'Var - Major *'Yar - Brigadier *'Tara - Colonel *'Onn - General *'Tre - Master *'Rah - Overlord Prime World The Prime World known as Xe'Voh or Arkus is a Tundra Death world used before as a Home World for a Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. The Planet has mostly flat terrain sometimes cut by long stretches of mountains forming borders between areas of land. Inside of the mountains long caves stretching for hundreds of kilometers underground. After the colonization of the planet, 75% of the plains being taken by huge cities made out of skyscrapers and military bases on top or next to mountains, some occasionally being placed in the middle of nowhere. Sept Culture This Sept unlike many others value honor. If a wounded enemy could not fight any longer then it would be left alone to recover for a next battle. The Sept also has a duel system in order to advance to the rank of Sept Fire Cast Commander you must battle with the former, Or if the previous was killed in action the candidates would fight between each other in organized matches. Sept Xe'Voh prefers melee combat whenever possible, This has led other Tau Septs to think that they may slowly fall from grace and become Barbaric which often is taken as a insult to their Culture. Known Members of the Xe'Voh Sept *Shas'Rah Coldwind - Current Commander of the Fire Caste. An Inspirational Leader known for giving mercy to enemies deserving it. Coldwind is the 10th Fire Cast to achieve this rank due to its extremely hard challenges that are required to be completed in order to be worthy. *Shas'Tre Bluetide - Current Secondary Commander Of The Fire Caste. Survivor of Several Small campaigns. Commander Bluetide is a charismatic and and very diplomatic individual, known for his calm nature when in battle. *Aun'O Se'Ceea Shi'Ur - Current Ethereal Leader. Silent but compassionate, Oversees all actions done by the Sept and aids in political situations. Shi'Ur is known to walk among the populace once every week, to be in contact with those he protects to understand their needs and wishes for the future of Xe'Voh Quotes By The Xe'Voh Sept About The Xe'Voh Sept Category:Tau Category:Tau Septs Category:Xenos